


【岳灵】洛丽塔

by maoerskrr



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoerskrr/pseuds/maoerskrr





	【岳灵】洛丽塔

1.  
“阅读英文原著作品是一个很好的提高英语水平的方法，刚开始读的时候可能会有点吃力，但只要坚持下去，你们的词汇量、语感和理解能力都能得到大幅提高。”岳明辉拿起粉笔在黑板上写下龙飞凤舞的“阅读”二字，一转身就看见在一众昏昏欲睡脑袋低垂的学生中间，有一双极漂亮的眼睛正盯着自己，似乎有问题渴望得到回答。

 

“李英超，”岳明辉点起那双漂亮眼睛的主人，“你有什么问题要问吗？”  
李英超背着手扬起下巴，像只神气十足的小老虎，“我想知道，外国原著作品的话，岳老师最喜欢哪一本？”

 

岳明辉想说《A Tale of Two Cities》，但不知道为什么，脱口而出的却是，“《Lolita》。”  
他手握成拳状放在唇边掩住咳了两声，又蹭了蹭鼻子才若无其事地问道，“还有问题吗，没了就坐下吧。”

 

“把上次做的试卷拿出来，我们分析一下错题。”  
纸张翻动的声音此起彼伏，像是蝴蝶振翅纷乱地在教室里飞，飘忽又慌张。

 

李英超呀。  
岳明辉在心里默默念道，内里分裂成了两半，一半在滔滔不绝地讲着单词讲着语法，另一半却像只破茧的蝴蝶一样轻巧无声地从躯壳里挣出来，飞向那个名字的主人。

 

仿佛感应到了岳明辉的目光一般，李英超突然抬起了头，黑白分明的眼睛里带着不加掩饰的天真笑意，像是倏然间扑住了那只蝴蝶，然后得意地对他说，抓住你啰。

岳明辉仓皇地移开视线，努力集中精神提高了讲课的声音。

 

“Lolita,light of my life,fire of my loins.My sin,my soul.”

岳明辉莫名想起了《Lolita》的开篇。

 

 

2.  
“岳老师！”

李英超嚷嚷着如一阵旋风冲进了办公室，又像是发现这样不妥，连忙退出去屈起食指在敞开的门上敲了敲，探了个毛茸茸的脑袋进来，眼睛滴溜溜地转，“请问我可以进来吗？”

 

“进来吧，什么事儿？”岳明辉拖过来一把塑料凳示意李英超坐下，又顺手接了杯水递过去。  
“我爸刚刚给我打电话，”李英超捧着那杯水没喝，“说我以后每天都要补课了？”

 

岳明辉点点头，李英超立马整张脸皱成一团，苦巴巴的样子，“不是只有周末补吗？”  
“你也不看看你那英语，”岳明辉掐了掐眉心，无奈地说，“其他科目排名都在年级前十，就英语，这次都掉百名开外了。怎么，对我有什么不满？”

 

“没有，”李英超蹦起来反驳，“没有意见，我就是……我下次一定考好！”  
“行啦，快去收拾书包吧，我等你。”  
“噢。”

 

李英超放下水杯，迈着沉重的步伐踏出办公室门。澄黄的阳光落在他身上，拖出一道黑色的斜长影子，像是某种小动物沮丧时垂在地面的尾巴。

 

岳明辉失笑摇了摇头，心里升起一个荒唐的想法:要是李英超真有尾巴就好了，他想要上手摸一摸，看看是不是毛茸茸软乎乎的。

 

“岳老师我收拾好了，”李英超背着书包立正站好，没一会儿又坐下来扯着书包背带装可怜，“岳老师，今天能通融一下吗，我和同学之前约好了今天放学去打球……能晚点去补课吗？”  
“就今天一次！”没等岳明辉说话，李英超就自己补充道。

 

“真的？”  
“真的，比珍珠还真。”

 

李英超屏气，趴在办公桌上等待最终宣判一般看着他，每一秒都漫长无比。  
“行，正好我还没做明天的教案，你去打吧，别太久。”

 

“绝对速战速决。”  
李英超急忙点头保证，头发随着动作上下跳动，惹得岳明辉心痒，没忍住伸手揉了揉。

 

毛茸茸软乎乎的。

 

 

3.  
“The underline word 'ousted' in Paragraph 3 is similar in meaning to…”李英超小声念试卷题目，咬着笔头在选项上游移不定。

 

岳明辉站在李英超背后，眼神从试卷移到了少年垂头露出的后颈上。脖颈纤细得近乎脆弱，薄薄皮肉下支起的颈椎骨却像是雪层覆盖的山脊，线条冷硬，不可摧折。

 

“岳老师，这题我不会。”  
“啊？哦，这道题，这道题……”岳明辉回过神心虚地抓起笔，迅速把阅读材料大致看完，在其中一段下划了一笔，“你看看这一段。”  
李英超又咬着笔想了想，“选C？”  
“对。”

 

李英超落笔写下答案，十一月份暖气还没来，室内温度很低，冻得他双手通红，一边做题一边搓着手呵气。

 

“家里好像有个热水袋，我去给你找找。”  
岳明辉走出书房，回想热水袋被自己扔在什么地方，最后在卧室抽屉里找到了，拿出来犹豫片刻又放了回去。

 

“没找到，可能弄丢了。”  
“没事，我做完了，”李英超冲着岳明辉笑，把试卷往旁边推了推让他检查。

 

“我看看。”岳明辉紧挨着李英超坐下，垂眸看着试卷，尽量自然地、轻松地，捕捉机敏的鸟儿一般不动声色地慢慢靠近，攫住了李英超的手。

 

李英超歪着头看他，手指动了动，像被捉住的小鸟拍着翅膀轻轻挣扎。  
“你手冷，”岳明辉故作镇定地笑，为了掩盖住自己雷噪般的心跳声提高声音道，“我给你捂捂。”

 

李英超噢了一声，两只手乖巧地蜷在岳明辉掌心，甚至还挪了挪位置让自己更贴近一点。

 

“岳老师你手心怎么出汗了？”李英超圈住岳明辉的拇指笑嘻嘻地问。

 

 

4.  
“您这是打算在我家长住？”岳明辉接过李英超手里的一大包东西搬进屋里。  
“没有没有，我爸妈说了今天有事，明天回来，让我就住一晚。”  
“那你怎么跟搬家似的？”  
“这都是生活必需品！”

 

李英超一边争辩一边把背包放下来打开，扯出来一套睡衣，“你看，这是睡衣。”  
放好以后又翻出只毛绒小恐龙，“你看，这是我小兄弟。”

 

“还有这个，”李英超压低声音凑近显摆，“我攒了大半年钱买的switch，我偷偷藏衣柜里没敢让我爸妈知道。”  
“哦，我这就告诉你爸。”岳明辉摸出手机装模作样地打电话。  
“哎不行，”李英超劈手夺过手机就跑，“岳老师我是相信你才说的，你不能辜负我对你的信任！”

 

“你还知道我是你老师，”岳明辉冲过去把人提溜到沙发上，“游戏机都带来了，你是来补课的还是来玩的？”  
“我这不是怕我爸妈发现嘛，上次我放抽屉里，就被我爸看见了，我说是同学的借我两天玩才没被没收，后来我就藏衣柜了。”

 

“你是要把游戏机放我这儿？”  
李英超点点头，“我就每天玩半小时。”  
“那下次英语考试？”  
“我考进前三十！”

 

“不行，前十。”  
“二十五吧要不。”

 

“十五。”  
“一口价，二十。”  
“你做买卖呢，还一口价，”岳明辉拍了拍李英超的头，“行行行，收拾收拾吃饭吧。”

 

 

5.  
等整理完第二天上课要用的资料后已经是深夜了，岳明辉草草洗漱后关上灯躺在床上酝酿睡意。

 

不知道李英超睡得怎么样。  
岳明辉想，他给李英超放了两床被子，虽然暖气还没来应该也不会冷，担心小孩怕黑还特地去买了个小夜灯回来。

 

“岳老师你好像我妈妈。”李英超钻进被窝时是这么说的。  
“一日为师终身为父，你怎么不说我像你爸爸？”  
“你像妈妈，又温柔又贴心，”李英超解释道，还开玩笑似的来了句，“岳妈妈晚安！”

 

岳妈妈。  
岳明辉反复咀嚼这三个字，忍不住想笑。  
他不想当妈妈，也不想当爸爸，如果可以的话他甚至连老师都不想当。

 

想当什么呢？想当爱人。

如果他不是李英超的老师就好了。

 

手机屏幕突然亮起，岳明辉还没等铃声响就连忙接了电话。  
“喂凡子，这么晚了什么事？”岳明辉低声道。  
“老岳你睡了没，你帮我问问，问问洋洋在哪个医院呗。”

 

“洋洋怎么了？”  
“我看见他刚刚发了个朋友圈，好像在医院打吊瓶，也不知道生什么病了。”  
岳明辉听出一点端倪，“你俩不是住一起的吗，你没陪着去？”

 

电话那端沉默下来，岳明辉心下了然，“又吵架了？”  
“嗯，”卜凡的声音听起来很沮丧，“他单位一个实习生跟他表白，回来我俩吵了一架，然后他让我滚，我气上头，就收拾了点东西住小区外的宾馆了。”  
“哟，硬气！”  
“你别说了，快帮我问问吧。”

 

挂断电话岳明辉打开朋友圈，问清地址回了个电话，刚开口就听卜凡说，“知道了知道了，回头请你吃饭，就这样不说了我得赶紧去。”  
然后电话就被挂断了。  
“我欠你俩哒？！”岳明辉对着电话骂了句，酝酿半天的睡意现在一点也没了，索性爬起来去看看李英超踢被子没。

 

6.  
岳明辉轻轻压下李英超的房门把手，卧室小夜灯昏黄的光漏出来，岳明辉看见他背对着房门坐在床上。  
“怎么还没……”  
李英超吓得一抖，慌张地胡乱扯过被子盖住下半身。

但岳明辉还是看见了被遮住前那两条裸露的双腿。  
“岳老师，我……”李英超垂着头不敢看他，手扯着被角惶惶然不知道该说些什么。

 

岳明辉按亮卧室大灯，李英超把头埋得更低了，耳朵尖到脖子根都红透，嘴里不住喃喃道，“我错了岳老师，我，我会把被子洗干净，你别告诉我爸妈。对不起，我错了。”  
岳明辉走到床边蹲下，摸了摸李英超的脸，“没事，宝贝儿。”

 

“怎么没事，我在这儿……还把你的被子和床单弄脏了。”  
“青春期嘛，这都是正常的生理冲动，我也是这么过来的，真没事。不过你把被子弄脏了，今晚就只能跟我挤挤了。”岳明辉抿着嘴笑。  
“那要不我睡沙发？”  
“家里有床睡什么沙发，快擦擦，把裤子穿上去我那屋，我把床单扔洗衣机去。”

 

等岳明辉收拾好被弄脏的床单，回到卧室才发现小孩儿还睁着眼睛没睡。  
“怎么还不睡？”岳明辉关上灯躺进被窝里。  
“我在反省。”李英超远离岳明辉，往床的边缘挪了挪。  
“你再挪就要掉下去了，离我那么远干嘛，我又不会吃了你，”岳明辉抓住李英超的胳膊把人往自己的方向拽，“过来点。”

 

“不用了。”李英超往后面缩。  
“你躲什么？”  
“真不用。”  
“过来。”

拉拉扯扯间岳明辉的腿无意碰到了某个位置，然后才明白过来，“又硬了？”  
李英超一僵，打了个滚背对着岳明辉闷在被子里嚷嚷，“你说的，这是正常的生理冲动！正常的！不怪我！”

 

岳明辉没忍住笑了，鬼使神差地来了句，“要不要我帮你？”  
话一说出来他就觉得自己疯了，连忙解释道，“你不是怕我告诉你父母吗，要想别人不说出去，最好的办法就是让他成为你的共犯。”  
李英超把头从被子里露出来，两只眼睛亮晶晶的，“好。”

 

于是岳明辉掀开被子褪去李英超的裤子，低下头小心地含住了少年肿胀炙热的欲望。

 

李英超第一次知道，原来被人口这么舒服。

 

“行啦，睡吧。”岳明辉漱完口后再次关上灯，刚躺下李英超就抱住了他的胳膊。  
“不往床边跑了？”  
“不了。”  
“晚安。”

 

岳明辉闭上眼睛，过了很久，久到快要睡着的时候他听见李英超小声说，“岳老师，我可以亲你吗？”

 

“你不说话我就当你答应了啊。”  
一个吻轻飘飘地落了下来，像怕把他吵醒似的。

 

 

 

7.  
十七八岁时喜欢一个人是怎样的呢？  
是清晨出现在桌上的神秘早餐，记笔记时那一眼不经意的对视，还有放学等在教室外一起回家的身影。

 

岳明辉时年二十六，愣是重温了一把十七八岁的暧昧甜蜜。理智告诉他这是不对的，这是在禁止通行的道路上驱车狂奔，红灯频频闪烁，警笛声声作响，他应该用力踩下那脚刹车才是。

 

“岳老师，今早的豆浆有点烫你凉会儿，我去的时候刚打出来。”李英超如有神算一般从转角跳出来拦住岳明辉，一双神采奕奕的眼睛看得岳明辉直发虚。

 

“好。”于是那份差点被扔掉的早餐又安然回到了桌上。

 

这不对，这真不对。  
岳明辉捧着热腾腾的豆浆想。

 

“喂老岳。”  
“什么事儿？”  
“你中奖了？怎么听起来这么高兴。”  
“我谢您的吉言，”岳明辉放下豆浆揉了把脸，“说吧，又什么事儿？”

 

“也没什么，就是我有个朋友，他和他对象说好了要看个电影。今天这个电影上映了，晚上八点半还有票，但是他和他对象正在冷战，你说他买不买票。”  
“买呗。”  
“要是他对象不去怎么办？”  
“那就不买。”  
“不成，万一他对象想看呢，毕竟当初说好了的。”  
“……你先买上，洋洋肯定要去。”  
“那行，我先去买上！”

 

等到晚上接到李振洋电话时岳明辉才发觉自己还是太低估这对小情侣了。  
别人的冷战是你不理我我不理你，恨不得用冷眼冷笑冷态度营造世界第三极点。  
卜凡和李振洋就不一样了，他俩的冷战相当于哈尔滨冬天的冰箱，勤勤恳恳日夜工作，等到你把啤酒从里面拿出来你才发现，嘿，还没常温的啤酒冷。

 

毕竟哪儿还有人能一边冷战一边默契地同时买了电影票要和对方看？  
果真天生一对。

 

多出那两张票还真不能怪岳明辉鼓励了卜凡去买。

 

 

8.  
“所以刚刚那俩哥哥是情侣，因为别人表白，一个吃醋了，两人吵了一架在冷战？”李英超坐在副驾驶总结岳明辉的讲解。  
“也不全对，吃醋肯定是吃了，但凡子估计是为洋洋气头上那句滚较了真，洋洋拉不下面子又摸不清门道，俩人就僵着呗，”岳明辉打开转向灯瞥了眼车镜才转了弯，“不过看那样子应该快好了。”

 

李英超听着转向灯开启时滴哒滴哒的提示声在响，然后很快停了下来，“六班有个女生跟我表白了。”  
岳明辉没有转过来，盯着前面目不斜视，“早知道刚刚就不从这条道走了，堵得可真够长的。”

 

“岳老师，”李英超左手肘抵着椅背侧过身看他，又把话重复了一遍，“我说六班有个女生跟我表白……”  
尖锐的鸣笛声将李英超的话压进喉咙里，急刹后的惯性把他摔回去，这是他第一次听见岳明辉骂脏话，“操，都他妈堵成这样了还加塞抢道，急着去投胎？”

 

李英超脸上露出类似押中试题那样欣喜得意的神色，然后岳明辉就说:“挺好的，只要别耽误学习，我帮你瞒着。”

 

语气一如他答应帮忙藏游戏机。

 

“你说什么？”李英超从喉咙里挤出一丝声音。  
岳明辉还是没有转过来看他，抓着方向盘，跟在长长的车龙后面慢慢挪动，“挺好的，我高中的时候也和隔壁班的小姑娘早恋，学生时代的感情真……”

 

“你说什么呢！”李英超突然嚷了起来，咬着牙恶狠狠地瞪他，喘着粗气，肩膀发抖，像是风中轻颤的树叶，又像是绷紧了背要发起攻击的兽类，“上次，上次在你家你帮我口了，这么多天我送的早餐你也吃了，今天你还带我看了电影，现在你又让我和别人谈恋爱？”

 

“岳明辉，”李英超叫他，手指按在安全带锁扣处，“岳明辉，你真是个好老师。”  
咔哒一声车门开了，岳明辉惊异地转过头，看见李英超抱着书包跳下车去，吓得尾随的车辆纷纷鸣笛，有司机探出头叫骂，“小兔崽子不要命了？”

 

“超儿！”岳明辉看着李英超头也不回地跑远，车道堵塞，前后左右都塞满了车，除了一寸一寸跟着车队挪，竟无其他办法。

 

岳明辉急得手心直冒汗，等他终于从拥堵地段逃出来，已经完全找不到李英超的踪迹，只好心慌意乱地给李英超的父母打去电话。

 

“嗯，李英超已经回到家了，这孩子，让老师担心了，”李英超的母亲满含歉意，“还有，接下来几周暂时就不麻烦老师您给他补课了。您别误会，我们没别的意思，就是我们家孩子可能有点……厌学情绪，我就想让他放松一段时间。”

“好。”岳明辉应道。

 

 

 

9.  
李英超的情况比岳明辉想象中好，他听课认真，作业做得也不错，课后在走廊上遇见还会恭恭敬敬喊一声“岳老师好”。

 

不过放学后不用补课了。

 

其实这也很好，岳明辉想，李英超不该是洛丽塔，他也不能做亨伯特，私下里要远一点才对。

 

只是switch怎么办呢？  
岳明辉把藏在自己家的switch拿出来看了又看，李英超攒了大半年才买的，应该还回去吧。

 

李英超屈指敲了敲办公室门，站在门外像棵挺拔的小松，“岳老师，请问可以进来吗？”  
“进来吧。”

 

岳明辉抬头，看李英超走进来，在自己的桌前站定，“您叫我有什么事吗？”  
“这个给你。”岳明辉拉开抽屉拿出游戏机。

 

李英超沉默地看着岳明辉手里的游戏机，两只手用力攥着校服裤，半天才松开，“谢谢老师。”  
岳明辉手上一空，李英超鞠躬道，“没别的事的话我就先走了。”

 

等上课铃响，岳明辉迈进教室看见空位他才明白，李英超说的走，是连剩下两节课都不上了的走。

 

果然还是小孩子心性，岳明辉暗自叹息，最后两节课上得心不在焉，乱糟糟地讲了一通，好容易熬到了放学，走出去发现下起了大雪。

 

“早点回家也好，”岳明辉自言自语道，“早点回家免得落一身的雪。”

 

结果快到家的时候岳明辉接到了李英超母亲的电话，“岳老师，李英超有去你家吗？”  
“什么？”  
“都怪我不好，我不该瞒着他，是我不好，”电话那头嘤嘤切切地哭起来，“我不该骗他的，不然他也不会从家里跑出去找不着人。”  
“您别急，我这就帮您去……”岳明辉顿住，看着小区门口浑身是雪的李英超，改口道，“他在我这儿呢。”

 

10.  
“喝一点儿，暖暖。”岳明辉端着热水走过去，李英超坐在沙发上一动不动。  
“怎么了？”岳明辉把水杯放下，摸了摸李英超的头，“说说吧。”

 

李英超抠着沙发边的凹陷，“你还记得上次我来你家住吗？我爸妈说他们有事。”  
岳明辉嗯了一声，示意自己在听。

 

“其实那天他们是离婚去了。”李英超接着说。

 

“但是我今天才知道，”他的声音有些喑哑，“从小我爸对我特别严厉，都是我妈护着我宠着我。可是我妈要走了，去和另一个男人结婚。”

 

“我妈不要我了。”

 

“她不要我了。”

 

岳明辉哑然，感觉到衣角被轻轻扯住。

 

“岳明辉，”李英超垂着眼睛，睫毛上的雪融成水珠挂在上面将落未落，“你也不要我吗？”

 

岳明辉怔愣住，小孩的脸冻得通红，就连眼角也染了绯色，眼里隐隐水光下却透出近乎孤绝的倔强意味。

 

“你也不要我吗？”李英超又问了一遍，声音在竭力控制下还是带了哭腔。他仰起头来看岳明辉，睫毛微微颤动，雪化的水珠便顺着眼角滑落下去，像眼泪。

 

于是岳明辉听见了大雪崩塌的声音，来势汹汹，不可阻挡，无法掩饰。

雪崩时人总是要往安全处奔逃的。

这是本能。

于是岳明辉遵循本能俯身将李英超拥住，吻上那双漂亮的眼睛，“不会的，宝贝。”

 

李英超愣了片刻，随即伸手搂住岳明辉的脖子，他的胳膊冷得像冰，眼泪却是滚烫。岳明辉松开他的唇想要吻掉泪水，才发现李英超在用一种悲悯的、绝望的、献祭一般的眼神看着他。

 

像是来救赎他的神祗，也像是拖他入地狱的魔鬼。

 

岳明辉在这样的眼神中猛然惊醒，慢慢松了手，“是我一时失态了。”  
李英超被激怒一般把人扑倒在沙发上，恶狠狠地咬住他的脖子，含混不清地问，“你为什么不能承认你喜欢我？”

 

岳明辉忍疼顺着李英超的背，把语气放得又轻又软，“超儿你还小，很多事，它不是像你想象的那么容易，有很多事咱不能去做。”  
李英超松了嘴，撑着岳明辉的胸口半支起身，眼睛通红看着他，“是不能还是不敢？”

 

岳明辉溃逃似的别过脸不敢对视，房间里静下来，连呼吸声都听得一清二楚。李英超等了很久也没有等到回答，终于败下阵，“你们都说爱我，其实是在骗我。”  
李英超从岳明辉身上撤开，“我错了，岳老师。”

 

半晌，岳明辉捂住眼睛轻轻笑了，他告诉自己说，承认吧，李英超就是你的洛丽塔，是你的生命之光，是你的欲念之火，是你的魂灵与罪恶。

 

他坐起来，如亨伯特看着洛丽塔一般看着李英超，抚摸李英超的后颈，“你没错宝贝儿。”

 

岳明辉吻了一下又一下，“没人骗你。”  
李英超与他接吻，胡乱扯掉两人的衣衫，仰起头把自己毫无保留地献出。

 

十七八岁的少年纤细单薄，不是成年人熟透了的风情，也不是稚童未生长的奶气，而是处于两者之间，像颗将熟犹涩的果实，酸甜合宜，恰到好处。  
岳明辉极温柔地亲过这颗青果的每一寸，然后把最后一点遮挡剥落，张嘴含住李英超的性器吞吐吮吸，将射在嘴里的液体尽数咽下。

 

“可能有点疼，”岳明辉抓了支护手霜充当润滑，“忍一忍，不行的话告诉我。”  
李英超的眼里水汽未散，嘴里的话倒勇敢，“我不怕疼。”

 

岳明辉一点一点挺进无人开拓的禁地，在温暖潮湿的地方停留，吻他的睫毛、鼻梁和嘴唇，等到他渐渐放松，绷直的身体软成可供揉捏的面团，岳明辉才慢慢动起来。  
少年青涩而坦率，面临从未有过的体验总是分外诚实，细细的呻吟声从嘴里溢出，修长的双腿缠上去，笨拙地迎合着起伏。

 

岳明辉家的沙发不小，但要容纳两个一米八的人躺在上面还是窄，岳明辉索性抱着他坐起来。这个姿势进得深，李英超呜咽一声，却又不服输地把岳明辉抱紧，双腿尽力张开蹬着沙发背，好方便他动作。

 

极度的配合是盛情邀请，剥得精光的果子汁水丰盈，果肉饱满，尝了一口便欲罢不能。于是岳明辉一下一下凿进深处，在汗水与喘息中尽情品尝。

 

“雪停了，”李英超趴在岳明辉肩头看着窗外，“我们一起去踩雪吧。”  
“好。”岳明辉亲了亲他汗涔涔的额头。

 

 

END


End file.
